


Found You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Before I See TROS [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crying After Sex, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Kylo Ren, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Not sure if canon or AU, Past Torture, Porn with Feelings, Possible fix it, Possible spoilers for TROS, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tatooine (Star Wars), You can pry my ship from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren is not alone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Before I See TROS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Allbingo





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heat
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for possible spoilers for TROS, at least stuff that I heard and might have misinterpreted. Also, you can pry my Darkpilot ship from my cold, dead fingers.

Tatooine was dusty and dry. The Dune Sea was no exception. At least for the moment, it seemed calm, no Tusken Raiders around. Then again, even Tatooine was just a relic at this point. A remnant of a time long past for the Skywalker family. Where a mother and her child lived in slavery, where heroes and villains were made. Poe knew what he was doing. Finn was in charge of the Republic. Poe doubted he would have made a good politician anyway. He doubted that he would have had the patience to deal with bickering Senators.   
  
And he couldn’t leave Kylo. He needed closure. He hadn’t seen him since...stars, since Crait, and they hadn’t interacted proper.   
  
He ought to hate him. But after much wracking his brain for what he was “supposed” to feel, Poe supposed that he didn’t have to feel anything, except what was right for him. Anger and love weren’t mutually exclusive. Kylo wasn’t innocent...but it didn’t mean Poe loved him any less.   
  
A figure in a dark brown cloak walked out, before drawing back his hood, and exposing the face of Kylo Ren, formerly (now again?) Ben Solo.   
  
He watched even as the former Supreme Leader took him in. Wide eyed, lips slightly parted. He looked, almost, like he’d seen a ghost. A Force Ghost, one part of Poe’s wise-cracking mind thought. Then, “Poe?”  
  
And even hearing his own name coming from the man he had once loved...it was overwhelming. When he was wearing the mask, Poe had never heard his name. Not once. It was like Kylo hadn’t known who he was, like he hadn’t cared for that matter. Like Poe wasn’t important to him. It was still something he wondered about, really, remembering how Kylo had shifted through his mind. Rummaged, even. Like Poe wasn’t important anymore. It probably paled next to everything else Kylo did, and yet, Poe felt it too keenly.   
  
“It’s me,” Poe said.   
  
“I didn’t expect to see you,” Kylo said. “Not for a long time.”  
  
He reached out towards Poe. It was like he was contemplating whether or not to hold Poe, to touch his face. Poe took his hands, observing how they had become callused and scuffed from working in the desert.   
  
Kylo didn’t need to make a move. Not right now. Not in this moment.   
  
***  
  
The hut was a simple place, almost austere, except for a few things. One, Poe realized with a tug of affection, was a calligraphy set. He smiled. “Taking up calligraphy again?”  
  
“It’s about time I did,” Kylo said. “I’m surprised you came to find me. After what I did to you...”  
  
“I’m not letting you off easy for it,” Poe said.   
  
Kylo’s face was carefully impassive, like he was simply taking the rebuke.   
  
“But,” Poe said, “I can still love you. I can still love you, without absolving you.”  
  
Kylo looked close to tears. Then, swallowing, he said, “Indeed. I can take that.” A beat. “I thought you’d be Chancellor of the New Republic. Leading the galaxy into a brighter age.”  
  
“I should have,” Poe said. “But even becoming leader of the Resistance...it was less something I wanted to do, and more something I had to do. Your mother was a good woman, but there were things about me she didn’t know. That she didn’t understand.” A beat. “And about you too.”  
  
“Did you at least leave someone sensible in charge?” Kylo said.   
  
Poe smiled faintly. “Finn’s Chancellor. He’s...juggling building a new Order of Force Sensitives with Rey, and running the Republic. I have faith in him, though. He’s strong. Stronger than he gives himself credit for.”  
  
“So,” Kylo said wryly, “You named him such?”  
  
“It didn’t feel right to just call him a number.”  
  
“Yes, but...the name ‘Finn’ is terribly uncreative, isn’t it?” Kylo said. Poe could swear that he saw Kylo’s eyes twinkling.   
  
Poe laughed. “It was fitting!”   
  
Kylo smiled. It was worth it, Poe thought, just to see him smiling.   
  
Then Poe spoke. “Rey told me the truth. About your uncle...nearly killing you.” A beat. “I’m sorry. You know, you could have gone to me. I could have protected you.”  
  
“I could have,” Kylo said. “I suppose I thought I was alone in the galaxy. That even you, for all the times you were there for me, couldn’t understand how out of place I felt. How incomplete. How the galaxy was screaming in my head, and Snoke...promised he could make it stop.” He smiled bitterly. “Snoke told a lot of lies.”  
  
“Obviously,” Poe said, softly. “I’m sorry, Ben. I wish I could have helped you.”  
  
“You’re here, with me, on a dusty relic of my family’s ugly past,” Kylo said. “You’re helping me, angel. More than you know.”  
  
***  
  
Morning came, and Poe knew that he wouldn’t quite get used to the heat. He could get used to waking up next to Kylo, of course. His strong body, muscled but not to the point it seemed excessive. His warm skin. The sound of his breathing, steady and even, and Poe wondered when the last time was that Kylo had been happy. Content.   
  
“I did miss this,” Poe said. “You were my home. All I was.”  
  
“And you were mine,” Kylo said. “Am I still your home?”  
  
Poe nodded.   
  
“And you are still my home. I did miss you,” Kylo said. “And I do...want you. To relearn you. Your skin, your body, your heart and the sounds you make...everything." A beat. “We don’t have to, of course...”  
  
“I...want that too.” They were two halves that had been pulled away from each other at the worst possible time, and wherever they were now, they could make a paradise out of anything, even a planet farthest from the bright center of the universe.   
  
Poe was almost nervous about undressing. About how Kylo would see his body after too long. And yet that look of utter worship that Kylo had, just for him...  
  
“You’re still so beautiful,” Kylo said. “The most beautiful man in the galaxy. I doubt anyone could compare to how glorious you are.”  
  
Poe could feel it, the way Kylo looked at him. And when Kylo undressed in turn, Poe looked at him, awed. How broad he was, and how muscled. He could remember how he had felt about Ben when they were first lovers, how Ben’s strong, muscular body somehow made Poe feel safe and protected, sheltered from the worst of everything.   
  
“You are too,” Poe said. Kylo looked like he would protest, but Poe said, “Don’t argue with me. You are beautiful.”  
  
Relearning each other was different than learning each other for the first time. Kylo seemed paralyzed — torn between trying to make sure that Poe was so very loved and being terrified of hurting him again. Poe took charge, much to Kylo’s delight. Even stimulating Kylo’s nipples, tweaking them and kissing them, biting them, sucking them, Poe took a sort of delight in how Kylo arched up into him, requesting more. Poe kissed him lightly, before peppering his flat-yet-soft belly (so similar to Poe’s own, he thought with delight) with kisses, and feeling Kylo laugh in delight.   
  
Poe grinned against Kylo’s belly. Already, he was pleased with himself. “Never thought I’d hear you laugh again,” he said, softly.   
  
He continued down, nibbled and sucked on the interiors of Kylo’s thighs, Kylo clutching the sheets to obviously try and be patient. And at Kylo’s permission, Poe took the tip of Kylo’s cock into his mouth, lapping, swirling, and it was worth Kylo clenching his body hard, obviously trying to restrain himself. He was muttering incoherently, something that sounded like a whole series of exultations.   
  
Poe continued sucking and lapping, stroking what he couldn’t take in, and after experimenting with his tongue, Poe could hear, feel Kylo starting to come apart.   
  
“Poe, I can’t stop...”  
  
Poe released Kylo’s cock with a pop, licked his lips. “You’re holding back,” he said. “Just let go, sweetheart. I can take it.”  
  
Kylo nodded. Poe returned to his ministrations, and Kylo was already coming down his throat with Poe’s name on his lips like it was the only thing that mattered.   
  
It wasn’t over. Of course, Poe was hard, and needed to lose himself in Kylo. To be one with him. After asking Kylo if he was ready, after Kylo agreed that he was, Poe prepared him — slicked oil on his fingers from the nightstand that Kylo had in his hut. Preparing Kylo was agony, but Poe wasn’t about to injure him. And it was worth just seeing Kylo’s body arch and buck as Poe kriffed him with his fingers. Eventually, Poe slicked up his cock with the oil, and entered him, hissing in relief at how warm Kylo felt, warm and tight and home.   
  
“Does it...feel good?” Poe said. He already was worried for Kylo, and he didn’t want to hurt him just because being lost inside him felt so good.   
  
“Y-yes,” Kylo said. “Keep moving. You feel good.”  
  
Poe did, stimulating Kylo’s cock in the process, which was starting to harden again. Poe entered Kylo, again and again, and he himself was already moaning and muttering nonsense because he felt so surrounded. Surrounded. Even trying to think about boring mission reports didn’t stave off the feeling like he’d explode.   
  
“Close,” Kylo murmured. “So close. Love you, Poe, love you so much...”  
  
“I know.” Even in the midst of being overwhelmed by pleasure, Poe looked down at Kylo, loving this man even after all he’d done. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you. Come for me.”  
  
Kylo did, and after what felt like too long, Poe whimpered Kylo’s name even as he released inside that body that felt like home.  
  
They were both crying. Poe could feel the tears in his eyes, and Kylo’s tremors weren’t just coming down from another orgasm. Poe lay next to him as they held each other.   
  
“Found you,” Poe whispered.   
  
“I know,” Kylo said. “And I found you.”


End file.
